Anything but Mine
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Brenda runs to Jax when her ex starts harassing and threatening her... Will Dylan and Jax be able to keep her safe?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this should be a fun one to write… It's a crossover between SoA and Beverly Hills 90210… I came up with this a couple days ago in my drugged state and decided to try it out. This takes place about 10 years after the series finale of 90210 and after season 2 of SoA!

Disclaimer: I didn't own either show…

Brenda looked at Jax with tears in her eyes. "Do I have to let them know I'm back in California? Damn it Jackson you know how they treated me before I left to go to London!"

Jax just looked at Brenda. "I know babe but I can't hide you from my own brother. I know we've been close Brenda and I know how you feel but they need to know you're back in Cali. I won't make you see them if you don't want too but you need to at least let them know where you are. I told you to come here so I could protect you from your ex and I will babe, but I won't do it behind Dylan's back."

Brenda nodded and finally laid her head on Jax's shoulder. "Fine but I don't want to see any of them especially Dylan!"

Jax kissed Brenda on the head and said "I know he hurt you and I don't blame you. I promise if he comes here I'll kick his ass. I told him not to hurt you."

Brenda pulled back a little and smiled at Jax. "Thanks Jax. You're the only person I can count on."

Jax smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. "Well if that's the case why don't we go to bed?"

Brenda laughed and shook her head. "Jackson Teller you're evil. You know why we won't go to bed. You wouldn't do that to your brother and neither would I no matter how much I hate him."

Jax grinned. "I know babe, I know. Now here is my cell phone. Call one of them I don't care who."

Brenda sighed but took the cell phone and dialed a number and as soon as the person answered she said "Donna its Brenda. I just wanted to let you know that I'm back in California."

Donna squealed making everyone look at her and she said excitedly "Where are you Brenda? I'll come and see you?"

Brenda sighed. "No Donna you can't come and see me. I'm not in L.A. but I am back in California. I just didn't want you to worry if you tried to call me in London and didn't get a hold of me."

Donna's eyes got wide and she said "Well if you're not in L.A. then where are you? Come on Brenda tell me."

Brenda looked at Jax with wide eyes as he took the phone and put it on speaker phone and said "Hi Donna its Jax. Brenda is safe with me, but she will be living with me for a while. I made her call one of you to let you know that she was in California but she doesn't want to see any of you."

Donna gasped and she said "What do you mean she is with you Jax? What do you mean she doesn't want to see any of us?"

Jax rubbed his hand down his face before wrapping his arm around Brenda's shoulders. "I mean exactly that. I told her if she didn't want to see you guys she didn't have too. She doesn't want to see Dylan or that Kelly bitch. I told her she didn't have too."

Donna closed her eyes and then opened them and glared at the two people Jax had said. "She doesn't have to see them Jax but will she at least see me please? I need to know she's alright."

Jax looked at Brenda who nodded tiredly as she leaned on him and he said "She said she'd see you and that's it. I mean it Donna if anyone but you comes to see her there will be a hell you won't want to deal with."

"I promise Jax. It will just be me. I'll be there as soon as I can. Keep a hold of our girl. I know that something is wrong but I don't know what. I'm entrusting her to you." Donna said right before she closed her phone.

Jax looked over at Brenda and said "There it's done. Now let me take you to bed babe. You need rest especially in your state."

Brenda sighed and then squealed when she felt someone wrap their arms around her and picking her up. She laughed when she saw that it was Happy.

"Come on Sweet Thing you need off your feet. You want mine or Jax's bed tonight?" Happy said in his raspy tone.

Brenda smiled and said "If it's okay with both of you I think tonight I want to sleep with you Happy."

Happy and Jax exchanged looks and Jax said "Sleep with Hap babe. I'll be next door if you need me."

Brenda nodded and laid her head on Happy's shoulder letting him carry her into the club house. Ever since she had met Happy and the rest of the Sons she had felt safe with all of them. She smiled as she thought about Gemma and how much Gemma acted like a Mom to her.

Donna put her phone back in her purse and stood up. "I'll see you guys when I see you. David, darling I love you, but Brenda needs me and I'm going to be there for her."

David nodded and stood up and kissed his wife. "Okay baby, but let me know when you get there. Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

Donna smiled and shook her head. "No, Jax warned me not to bring anyone with me. He especially said not to bring Dylan or Kelly with me."

David nodded and Dylan glared and said "How could my own brother say that?"

Donna laughed humorlessly and said "I don't know Dylan maybe because he's been there for Brenda and you haven't? Hell until five years ago you and Brenda were back to being friends again and so was Kelly and Brenda until you two fucked up again. I really can't say I don't blame her. I can't even blame her for not wanting to see Brandon!"

At that Brandon looked up and said "Hey I didn't do anything to my sister!"

Donna glared at Brandon. "Sure you didn't Brandon. You're right you didn't do a damn thing. You were on Kelly's side when she hurt your sister again. My God with friends and family like you three who in the hell needs enemies? Now if you'll excuse me I need to go."

Brandon's, Kelly's and Dylan's mouths all dropped open at Donna's words. They never thought of it like that. Now they had something to think about and none of them were going to like the conclusion that they came too.

After leaving the Peach Pit Donna made a call and got a plane to Sacramento and then went straight to the airport. Thankfully the flight was leaving right away. She knew that something was up with Brenda and wanted to get their soon.

Katie here! Woot! This is going to be fun! This was really good grammar for someone on drugs! Hehe! Can't wait for more! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow thanks for all the reviews for the first chapter… Sorry for the delay in updating… Now I'm not sure where this chapter is going but I guess we'll see… LOL…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210 or SoA!

Donna landed in Sacramento and smiled when she exited the airport and saw Jax waiting on her. She walked over to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before settling behind him on his bike. She didn't like motorcycles as a rule but there were a couple people she would ride on with and on the top of that list was Jax.

Before starting the bike up Jax turned his head and looked at Donna. "Darlin, I take it Mom is going to need to go shopping either for you or with you?"

Donna laughed. "I was in a hurry and didn't want to go home and pack. So yes Gemma is going to need to go shopping with me. How is Brenda, Jax? I want the truth."

Jax sighed. "She isn't doing good Donna. She has a broken arm and some cracked ribs and is in pain even when she tries not to show that she is. She came to me because of her ex in London. He is abusing her and stalking her."

Donna gasped. "Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't she tell anyone?"

Jax shook his head. "Donna you know how stubborn Brenda can be. She is currently sleeping in Happy's dorm room tonight so we will let her be. Lets get you to the club house and you can meet all the guys that you haven't met yet. I know Clay will be happy to see you."

Donna laughed. "I can't wait to see him either. I have missed you all so much. Why haven't you came and visited Dylan lately?"

Jax sighed. "I've been in contact with Brenda for the last five years. I know what him and Kelly did to her. They broke her Donna. As it is not only is Brenda staying at the club house but so is my niece and nephew. Dylan's a father and he doesn't even care."

Donna's mouth dropped open at that. "I didn't even know Brenda was pregnant! Why in the hell didn't she tell me? I would have dropped everything and went to London to help her."

Jax laughed. "That is exactly why she didn't tell you Darlin. If you would have dropped everything everyone in Beverly Hills would have known that something was up and Brenda didn't want that. As it is I went against her wishes and had Mom write Dylan a letter telling him about Gail and Garrett and he didn't even bother to reply. So no I don't want to see my brother anytime soon because if I do it will be too soon and I would be likely to kill him. I'm tired of him hurting Brenda. She doesn't deserve that. I'm actually hoping Brenda and Happy will get together. Happy loves her and I know she loves Happy but as to if it is more than brotherly and sisterly love I don't know. I just know that Happy is good for her."

Donna nodded and smiled at that. "Alright lets get to the club house. I still want to see Brenda even if she is sleeping. I need to see with my own eyes that she is alright."

Jax nodded and gave Donna his helmet and helped her put it on before starting his bike. He smiled a little when Donna wrapped her arms around him tightly. He knew how much she didn't like motorcycles but he also knew that she would only get on one with him, Clay, Happy and Tig. Then again of course she would ride with Tig since he was her Uncle.

He knew that Tig was going to be surprised to see Donna. Actually all of the guys were going to be surprised because besides him, Happy and Brenda nobody knew that Donna was coming. When asked where he was going when he left earlier he had just told everyone that he had an errand to run after making sure that Happy knew not to tell anybody that Donna was coming to visit. He knew that it would be a good surprise for everyone especially after the events of the last couple of weeks.

He pulled into the club house parking lot forty five minutes later. It should have taken longer but he was going faster than the posted speed limit because he had a feeling that he needed to see Brenda. He really did love Brenda and he if he was honest he was probably a little in love with her. He always envied Dylan because of the relationship that he had with Brenda but now he knew that Brenda deserved someone better than his dickhead of a brother.

He got off of his bike and helped Donna off of it and then swung her up into his arms laughing when she squealed. "Well I figured if I'm going to surprise the guys then we're going to do it all the way. Are you ready to give the guys a big surprise Darlin?"

Donna wrapped her arms around Jax's neck. "You are such a sweet sweet man Jax Teller. Lets go surprise everyone honey. This is going to be one hell of a surprise for everyone!"

Jax nodded and walked into the club house after making sure that he opened the door far enough to where it wouldn't hit him or Donna as he walked through it. He walked into the club house and noticed that everyone had stopped talking as soon as he entered. He laughed when he saw that Clay, Juice, Tig, Chibs, Bobby, and Opie were all looking at him with their mouths dropped open and staring at him in shock. He looked down at Donna and laughed even harder because she had her head pressed into his shoulder so that they couldn't see her face.

Clay stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to Jax. "Who is the lady that you're carrying with you son? Is she alright?"

Jax laughed as Donna turned her head towards Clay and say "Of course I'm alright Papa. Jax here wanted to surprise everyone."

Clay's mouth dropped open again and then he laughed. "Well if it isn't my adoptive daughter. How are you doing baby girl?"

Donna smiled and said "I'm fine Papa. I came here to be with Brenda. When she called earlier I knew something was wrong."

Clay nodded and frowned. "You are more than welcome here anytime baby girl. I think you being here with Brenda will be good for her. She's been a mess."

Tig seeing who was talking to Clay from Jax's arms let out a whistle and shouted "Hey niece is there something you haven't told me or that husband of yours?"

Donna laughed. "Of course not Uncle. Jax was just being gallant."

Tig laughed and excused himself from the guys he was talking to and walked over to Donna and took her out of Jax's arms and hugged her tightly before putting her down on the ground on her feet. He loved the fact that his niece was here. It has been about six months since he last seen her. He knew that if anyone could get through to Brenda who he looked upon as a daughter that it would be Donna.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter will be short… I want to show Jax's thoughts…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210 or SoA!

Jax was happy that Donna was here. It wasn't that he didn't love Brenda because he did love her and he loved her a lot. He just figured that Donna being here would help Brenda because Donna was her age. He smiled as he saw Donna hugging Tig and saying something in Tig's ear that made him laugh.

He let out a sigh as he thought about how pale and bruised Brenda was. He wanted to fill Dylan in on what was going on with Brenda but yet at the same time he didn't. He was truly pissed at his brother for the way he has treated Brenda. He shook his head at that thought because ever since he met Brenda through Dylan most of those years have been spent being pissed off at his brother because of his actions.

He looked towards the back of the club house and smiled when he saw his four year old niece and nephew playing with Juice. He was happy that they were happy. Then again it never took much to make Gail and Garrett happy. They were very loving and outgoing children and he knew that they got it from Brenda. He chuckled a little as he thought about how the two munchkins plus his son Abel had all of the guys in SAMCRO wrapped around their little fingers without even trying. He knew that there wasn't one of the guys in SAMCRO that wouldn't do just about anything and everything for Gail, Garret, Abel and even Brenda.

As his thoughts once again circled back to Brenda he couldn't help but wonder if maybe her and Happy would get together. He knew that Happy cared about Brenda and he also knew that Happy would never hurt Brenda like his brother did but then again he also wasn't one hundred percent sure that Brenda would be okay with the whole what happens on a run stays on a run thing that all the Old Lady's had with their men. He loved Happy and Happy was a brother to him but he still couldn't help but think that if Dylan ever got his head out of his damn ass that Brenda and Dylan would be the couple that they should have been all along.

As he was thinking he vowed to make sure that nothing ever harmed Brenda or his niece and nephew and that included her family. He knew that Donna probably went off on Brandon so he was expecting a call from him and he was ready for it. It was finally time to make Brandon see the error of his ways and what better way was there to do that then throw some home truths at Brandon. He didn't really have a problem with Brandon per say but he was tired of Brandon always picking Dylan and Kelly over his own sister. He couldn't understand how Brandon didn't see how much that hurt his sister and how much it broke her heart. He knew that if Brandon didn't want to be the brother that he should have been a long time ago or that he should be now that him and Brandon were going to have some serious problems.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yes I know it's been a while but I haven't felt up to doing much writing with some stuff that's been going on… But here is another chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own SoA or 90210!

Donna looked at her Uncle and said "Uncle Alex do you want to come outside with me while I call David and let him know that I made it here safely. I kind of forgot to call him when I landed because I was looking for Jax and wanted to get here."

Tig laughed and looked over at Jax, Clay and Happy. "I'm going outside with her. You three coming or staying here?"

Jax looked at Donna. "Do you think David is still going to be with the rest of your gang?"

Donna sighed but nodded. "Yes, I'm pretty sure he will be. Even as much as I hate them knowing I did promise David I would call."

Jax nodded and looked at Clay and Happy. "I think we should go outside with her and Tig while she makes the phone call. If I know Dylan like I think I do and know Brandon like I think I do both of them are going to try taking the phone from David and demand answers. It's not fair to ask Donna to lie to them but I have no problem in lying to them if I choose. They all chose which side they were on and none of them gave a fuck about Brenda and left all of us to pick up the pieces and to protect her."

Clay nodded and looked at Donna. "Baby Girl do you think you could keep the phone on speaker phone while you call your other half?"

Donna smiled and nodded. "I was already thinking that. That's why I asked Uncle Alex if he wanted to come out with me. I know how Dylan and Brandon both can get and I figured Uncle Alex could put them in their place."

Tig laughed at that. "Well come on honey let's get this show on the road. If they get out of hand I'll just fly there and knock their fucking heads together. They have all done enough to Brenda in one way or another and she doesn't need the stress right now. She's going through too much as it is."

Donna nodded and then led the way outside with Tig, Clay, Jax and Happy following behind her. She pulled her cell phone out and took in a deep breath as she pressed the speed dial number for her husband's phone. She had a feeling she knew how this conversation was going to go but she was hoping and praying that she was wrong.

David was still at the Peach Pit with Brandon, Dylan and Kelly when his cell phone rang and he quickly picked it up and answered it. "Baby did you make it there alright? Are you okay? Is Brenda okay?"

Donna chuckled a little. "I'm fine baby and Brenda is doing okay as far as I know. She's sleeping so I haven't seen her yet. I have spent some time with Jax though. Him, Uncle Alex, Happy and Clay are outside with me right now while I call you."

David smiled as he pictured the four bikers standing around Donna and making sure that she was alright. He looked over and saw Brandon, Dylan and Kelly all looking at him expectantly and he sighed. He knew what they wanted but he wasn't sure if he should do it or not. He didn't want his wife stressed out.

"Baby, I'm still with Dylan, Brandon and Kelly. They are wanting me to put you on speaker phone. Is that okay with you?" David finally asked.

Donna looked at Jax who nodded his head and then she sighed. "Yes, baby you can put it on speaker phone. I should warn you but don't warn them that you're on speaker phone. If it gets to be too much I'll let one of the men have at them. It's not as if they don't deserve it."

David chuckled a little at that. "I agree baby. Hold on I'm putting you on speaker phone."

Donna rolled her eyes earning a light tap on the head from Jax who smirked and then she heard David say "Okay baby you're on speaker. Now what's up with Brenda?"

Donna sighed again. "I don't know exactly what's up with Bren. I haven't seen her yet. Jax picked me up at the airport but when we got back to the club house Bren was asleep in Happy's bed."

She had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing as she realized how that would sound to the other three on the other end of the line. She looked at Jax and Happy and saw that they were trying not to laugh as well.

She didn't have to wait long because soon Dylan yelled "What do you mean she's asleep in Happy's bed? What the fuck is she doing sleeping with him?"

Donna took in a deep breath. "She can sleep with who she wants to Dylan and you have no room to talk. After all she caught you and Kelly in bed together five years ago. So what right do you have to judge her?"

Kelly sucked in a breath at the angry undertone of Donna's voice. "Donna how can you be so mean? I thought you were my best friend."

Donna laughed at that. "Kelly I'm not being mean I'm saying the truth. You and Dylan both fucked up but yet neither of you are willing to take the blame. It's really no wonder Brenda hasn't been in contact with any of us much. If it wasn't for you, Dylan and Brandon being the idiots and morons that you are then maybe Bren would have came home instead of here to Jax and everyone else."

Brandon sucked in a breath at that and growled "I haven't done a damn thing to my sister. She knows that she can come to me with anything!"

At that Donna laughed but before she could respond Jax said "Does she know that Brandon? Does she really know that? I mean after all you chose your best friend and your whore of a girl friend that you are with now over your sister five years ago. How is she supposed to know that she can come to you with anything? I mean have you even spoke to her in five years? Have you even got to know your niece and your nephew? Did you even know your sister was being abused?"

Donna gasped at that and her eyes flashed to Jax's and that is when Clay said "Jax, son you need to calm down. I think you just told everything that Brenda didn't want to be told to those assholes."

Jax swore but stayed silent as they all waited on the response from the other end of the phone.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here is another chapter... YAY... This chapter is short... I decided to do a quick chapter on what Brandon is thinking and feeling after Jax's revelations before posting the chapter with the rest of the talk in it...

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210 or SoA!

Brandon's mind went blank as he replayed Jax's words in his head. He couldn't believe that his sister had been abused. He couldn't believe that Jax who wasn't in any way related to Brenda knew more about his sister's life than he himself did and he was her brother. That was when the voice in his head said yeah you're right you don't know much about your sister and it's your fault.

He closed his eyes on a wave of pain. He understood the bitterness and the angry tone that Jax had used when talking to him and he felt ashamed. He knew that Jax was right and he got angry with himself. He knew that everything that Jax was saying was what should have been said five years ago. He shouldn't have picked Kelly and Dylan over Brenda five years ago. But because he did he now he didn't know his sister at all.

He felt the tears building in his eyes and blinked them away. He had no right to cry right now. He had no right to be angry at Jax for the things he said because everything he said was the truth. If he was going to be angry then he needed to be angry at himself. It was because of himself that he didn't know Brenda or even know about his niece or nephew.

He was in shock about the fact that he had a niece and nephew. He couldn't believe that Brenda had kept that from him. Then again he couldn't blame Brenda for keeping the fact that he was an Uncle away from him because of how he treated her. If he knew then what he had just found out now then he would change everything he said or did five years ago. He just hoped that eventually Brenda would forgive him and let him be apart of her and his niece and nephew's life.

He knew that by the silence on the other end of the phone that they were waiting on him to respond so he took in a deep breath and let it out.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapter.. On to the next one! LOL...

Disclaimer: I don't BH 90210 or SoA!

Brandon took in a deep breath and let it out and then said "What in the hell do you mean that my sister has been abused? What in the hell are you talking about Jax?"

Jax groaned because he realized that he had messed up royally and that Brenda would probably kill him for it. "I meant exactly what I said Brandon. If you would have bothered to even try being there for your sister then maybe you would actually know what in the hell is going on in her life. She had to leave London because the guy she was going out with started abusing her and then stalking her. Hell if you even cared one tenth for your sister like you do for that slut Kelly then you would have known that she's been back in the States for three and a half months. If you even cared one tenth for your sister then you would have known about your niece and your nephew. Instead you just always had to delete any e-mail that Brenda sent you. God Brandon you're a piece of work and you're just as bad as my brother or maybe even worse!"

Jax knew that Brenda was going to be upset but he had already started this so he might as well finish it. In the long run maybe it would help Brenda. He vowed though that if Brandon said one wrong word he didn't care if he had to hop on his bike and head to Beverly Hills he would make Brandon pay for what he said about his sister.

Brandon heard the hatred and the coldness in Jax's voice and he swallowed hard as he let everything sink in that Jax had said. Two things stood out and he had to know about them. "Jax, what do you mean Brenda e-mailed me? I never got anything from her. If I had I would have read it and responded back to her."

Jax looked at Donna who tapped his shoulder and he was surprised at the cold look in her eyes and then he was even more surprised when Donna said in a cold voice "Brandon, why don't you ask Kelly if she knows about any e-mails from your sister? I have a feeling that the answer will be yes."

Brandon's mouth dropped open and he looked over at Kelly and saw that she had went pale and he bit out "Kelly, is there something that you want to tell me? Did you get into my e-mail and delete e-mails from my sister?"

Kelly looked down at the table and then back up and swallowed because she knew that she couldn't hide it anymore. "Yes, Brandon I deleted e-mails from your sister. I even read them. I knew about your niece and nephew. I didn't want Brenda taking you away from me and I knew that if you knew she was pregnant that you would go over to London and help her and I didn't want to lose you."

Jax swore and said "You conniving little bitch! Do you not know how to think of anyone but your own fucked up self? Do you know what you have caused? Because of you Brandon has missed out on four years of his niece and nephew's life. Because of you Brenda thought she couldn't turn to her brother when her ex tried killing her. Because of you Brenda lost the one guy she had always been in love with. GET THE FUCK OVER YOURSELF KELLY. You are not the begin all end all of everything and of everyone!"

Kelly gasped and looked at Brandon. "Are you going to let him talk to me that way Brandon?"

Brandon glared at Kelly and spat out "I think it's best if you leave while I finish talking to Jax about my sister. I think you have done more than enough damage Kelly. I think you have done more than enough damage to last a life time. I should have listened to my sister when she told me that you were nothing but poison."

Kelly looked around the table and saw that everyone was glaring at her so she stood up with tears in her eyes and left table but as soon as she was about five feet away she turned back towards Brandon. "This isn't over yet Brandon. You and I both know that we belong together."

Brandon shook his head and said "No, Kelly I'm done with you."

Kelly glared but turned back around and walked out of the Peach Pit.

Brandon sighed and then said "Jax, I don't care what you say I'm coming to Charming and I will talk to my sister. She needs to know that I didn't turn my back on her even though it seems like it."

Happy who had been silent up until then rasped out "If you cause my woman any more stress than what she's already going through I will kill you. I don't care if you're her brother or not."

Dylan's mouth dropped open at hearing the new voice and he growled "What do you mean your woman? If Brenda is anyone's woman then she is mine."

Happy gave a laugh at that and said "Is she now Dylan? I don't think she has been your woman in five years. If you come here I won't hesitate to hurt you even if you are Jax's brother. You have broke her and she's still trying to heal from that."

Dylan opened his mouth to say something but Brandon shot him a look and said "Dylan I have to agree with the guy talking. You have caused Brenda too much pain and I know that I have too but at least I didn't sleep with her best friend while I was dating her. Let David and I go to Charming to see Brenda and I'll see if I can get her to talk to you. Bro you have to know that with her dealing with an ex boyfriend who abused her and is stalking her that the minute she see's you she is either going to run or she's going to break down. In all honesty we can't have her doing either of those two things and you know it."

Dylan ground his teeth together but stood up and said "Fine Brandon but you best let me know how she's doing. And Jax, you and I need to have a talk."

Jax laughed and said "What is there to talk about Dylan? You turned your back on the woman you said was your one true love. Not only did you turn your back on her but you turned your back on your kids man and that isn't right. I may not be the best man but at least I never once turned my back on my son and I never would. I told you that if you ever hurt Brenda that I would deal with you and believe me Dylan I love you and you're my brother but I will be dealing with you and I'll be dealing with you soon."

Dylan stayed standing right where he was and he listened to Brandon say "Jax, David and I will get the first flight out. Keep an eye on my sister."

Happy smirked and looked at Jax and held up his hand to keep Jax from talking and then he said "Brandon I meant what I said. If you cause my woman to lose our baby then I will kill you. She doesn't need the stress."

Brandon's mouth dropped open in shock and he gasped out "Brenda is pregnant again?"

Happy chuckled and said "Yes, Brenda is pregnant again."

Dylan slammed his hand down onto the table and then turned on his heel and walked out of The Peach Pit. He couldn't believe that Brenda was pregnant with another man's child.

Brandon and David quickly wrapped up the phone call and David said "I'll see you later baby. I love you."

Donna smiled and said "I love you too David. You two be careful."

After Donna hung up the phone she turned and looked at Happy and said "Just what in the hell is going on? What do you mean that Brenda is pregnant? What did you mean when you told Brandon that if he caused your woman to lose your baby that you would kill him? Is Brenda pregnant by you Happy?"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know that it's been a while since I've updated this story and for that I am sorry... However here I am with a new update... Hope y'all like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beverly Hills 90210 or SoA!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Happy looked at Donna and shook his head as he smirked. "No, Donna, Brenda is not pregnant by me but Dylan didn't need to know that. This is the way I see it. Dylan needs a kick in his ass and I just gave him one. However Brenda is pregnant by her ex from where he attacked her before she got out of London. Don't get me wrong I love Brenda but there is no way she can handle being my Old Lady and I have too much respect for her to make her handle it."

Jax nodded and smiled. "I'm pretty damn sure that you got Dylan thinking now, Hap. If I were to take a guess I would say that he will be here by next week to make sure that nobody is touching Brenda that shouldn't be. Hopefully what you said will get through his thick skull and make him realize that if he doesn't shape the fuck up that he is going to lose Brenda for good. Regardless of the fact that he is my brother when he gets here I get a round in the ring with him. I owe him for what he did to Brenda five years ago."

Clay nodded. "I agree that you do owe him, Jax. However you ain't gonna be the only one who gets in that ring with him because you know Happy and Tig will want a shot at him as well. If he loves Brenda like we all think he does then he will take the fight like a man. I don't care if he is related to you when he gets here he had better not hurt Brenda in any way, shape, or form or I will make him regret it. That little lady has so much going on right now that she doesn't need any other stress put on her. The same thing goes for her brother. If I see that he is stressing her out even a little I will let one of the boys step in and teach him a lesson."

Donna smirked at that. "Does that mean if and when Kelly shows up here that I get a shot at her in the ring?"

Clay, Jax, Tig, and Happy chuckled but it was Tig who said "You will have to stand in line behind Gemma, Baby Girl, because we all know that Gemma considers Brenda a daughter. If Kelly Taylor shows her face around her she is going to get a big time lesson several times over on just exactly what it means to be a bitch. Gemma won't hesitate to knock the bitch off of her high horse and show her that not everything is about her."

Donna chuckled at that. "You know I am kind of hoping that Kelly shows up here just so I can see Mama Gemma put her in her place. I have tried telling her that what she did to Brenda was wrong on so many levels but she just does not get it. It is like she does not care who she hurts as long as she gets what she wants. I cannot believe that she read Brandon's e-mails from Brenda and then deleted them. Actually I take that back I can believe that she read the e-mails that Brenda sent to Brandon and deleted them. She wouldn't want to chance losing Brandon even for a short period of time. Unfortunately for her, her plan backfired and now she has lost Brandon for good."

Jax nodded. "It serves the stupid bitch right. A persons luck will only hold out for so long before it all blows back up in their faces. She messed with the wrong girl especially since Brenda falls under SAMCRO protection. She should have thought about that before fucking Brenda's life up like she did. Now she is going to have to deal with Brandon and Dylan both hating her and not wanting a damn thing to do with her. She will have to live with the fact that her actions have more than likely cost her all of her friends. If she was a true friend she wouldn't have done the shit that she did to Brenda. If she was a true friend she would have been honest and upfront about anything and everything. Instead she chose to lie, cheat, and steal and now she has nothing left to show for everything that she did to make sure that she would get who and what she wanted. She needs to realize that she is no longer in high school and that she is in the real world and the real world has consequence for the actions she has done. I promised Brenda that I wouldn't do anything to permanently hurt Dylan or Brandon but I never promised not to make sure that Kelly reaped what she sowed. I think I'm going to have Juice get in contact with his friend who works at the L.A. Times and give him a story that will be front page news. I think anyone and everyone who is someone needs to know just who and what Kelly Taylor has done. Lets see how well she does after her reputation and her business ethic gets called into question. I'm not sure if you know this or not Donna but she's been using your designs as her own on clothing just like she has been using designs that Brenda came up with in high school for jewelry. She actually passes them off as her own creations. I only know this because a friend of the club recognized a piece of the jewelry that Kelly is selling in her store and asked me about it and I asked Brenda if she gave permission for Kelly to use her design."

Donna's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. "That bitch! She is done for. Have Juice's friend run the story. I'll get a hold of my lawyer and see about suing her."

Jax nodded as did Clay, Tig, and Happy but it was Clay who said "It is time to get Gail and Garret to bed for the evening. I don't think it would be a smart idea to have them up when Brandon and David gets here. Also, Hap, I think you should head to bed to keep an eye on Brenda tonight. I have a feeling that she is going to end up having nightmares tonight."

Happy nodded and pushed himself up off of the picnic table. "I have the same feeling. I'll see ya guys in the morning."

Donna, Jax, Clay, and Tig all nodded and watched as Happy went into the clubhouse. Clay kissed Donna on the head and then walked into the clubhouse as well. Five minutes later he was back out and sitting on the picnic table with Jax, Donna, and Tig. They all made small talk until three hours later Brandon and David pulled into the parking lot of TM. They all stood up and waited on the two men to exit the car and walk over to them.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* Yay this chapter is finally finished... Hope ya all liked it... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
